1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device for low-frequency electrotherapy.
2. Description of the prior art
Although low-frequency electrotherapy usually requires application of a relatively high therapeutic voltage to realize strong muscle contraction and relaxation, it is favorable to apply a relatively low therapeutic voltage with appropriate interruptions because application of an excessively high therapeutic voltage may cause pain.
Conventional hand device using a battery has the drawback that discharge of the battery continues if the subject forgets to switch it off. In such a device, it is desirable to provide means for automatically turning off the power switch when the device is not in use.